The present disclosure relates generally to a fastener for a vehicle. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a fastener for securing a vehicle component to the vehicle (e.g., a fastener for securing a visor and/or a headliner to a vehicle roof, etc.).
A variety of fasteners exist for securing a vehicle component to a vehicle. For example, fasteners are used for securing a vehicle visor and/or headliner to a roof of a vehicle. One type of fastener that may be used is a snap-in fastener or clip. The snap-in construction may increase the ease of construction of a vehicle interior. Snap-in fasteners or clips may be used as a separate component to secure a vehicle component to a vehicle or may be used to form a sub-assembly with the vehicle component that may then be subsequently secured to a vehicle. For example, a snap-in fastener may be used to form a sub-assembly with a vehicle visor and/or headliner that is subsequently snapped into a structural portion (e.g., sheet metal roof, etc.) of a vehicle. There continues to be a need for a snap-in fastener that requires less force to snap into place when installing a vehicle component and/or that provides a more secure attachment of the vehicle component to a structural portion of a vehicle once installed.